Lives Switched
by canterwoodgames
Summary: Peet and Katniss switched lives but kept mothers. Its rated teen because it later chapter it will be like the hunger games novel/series. Disclaimer: I dont own hunger games
1. Prologue

**So this is my very first fanfiction. Its about Katniss and her mother as the bakers with Peeta's father and brothers. Peeta has the same mother but married to Mr. Everdeen and his little sister is Prim.**

Prologue

** Peeta's POV**

When I was eleven my dad died, a girl saved my life, my sisters, and regretfully enough my mother's. When Dad died Mother started to hit me, I never let her hit Prim though, Prim was seven, she couldn't take it. But if I didn't keep us alive Mother would hit her and make me watch, then hit me. I won't be there to protect Prim anymore. But that girl has saved her life again...

**Katniss's POV**

There is a boy in my class I have loved since before I can remember. He is very quiet, and he love his little sister, but they're from the Seam. My friends don't talk to him so neither do I, it's that simple, but I've been learning to knit and bake, maybe I canhelp them. I've seen the marks on him, everyone has. His eye is always black and blue. He has new bruises everyday, I only saw his sister with a bruise once. Right after Mr. Everdeen died in a mining accident. I know his mother hits him, and I know he protects Prim, but who is there to protect that boy. I must protect him, no one else will. I don't know how but that is my job now. I have everything, he has nothing but his pride. His pride is so strong... I don't know if he'll let me help him. He better.

**Peeta's POV**

She gave me a sweater, at least I think it was her... She gave me two. One for me, and one for Prim. I think it was Katniss. I've seen her looking at me in class before. I think she knows I'm cold. Prim's cold. But I can't say anything, not near her friends, she is from the town. They would mock her if they knew. I will tell Gale though, he is like my brother. I know I can trust him with even little Prim's life. He'll tell me to thank her in a small way that even she might not notice. Gale understands pride. He knows why I can't thank her. But I will wear my sweater. And so will Prim.


	2. Chapter 1

**SO I was so excited to get my first review within 24 hours of posting the prologue. So I decided I will update as much as I can, but I have some projects I need to do for school so no promises of how often.**

**Chapter One**

**Katniss's POV**

This class is always so boring! I mean really history of Panem. It goes like this rebellion, the Hunger Games, and we're still in the Hunger Games. How mush is there to teach! But there must be something because Mr. Marving just won't shut up! I mean really there is NOTHING left to learn. I feel like someone is looking at me. When I look up I see Peeta, he quickly looks down, but I don't. He is much more interesting than whatever our teacher is saying, and much more handsome, with those bright seam eyes. I will talk to him after class, maybe... I'll probably be to chicken.

The bell rings and I pack up my books, but Peeta is already gone. Maybe I can catch him before he gets to far. As I walk out the door I hear laughing. I see Peeta crouched on the ground collecting his things. Someone must have hit them out of his hands. I croutch down to help him, but he's got them. I hear him whisper "Thanks." When he starts to walk away I call his name. I don't know why, but I did. He turns around "What do you want Katniss?" He Knows My Name! I suddenly have no clue what to say. "Umm... I was wondering... if... You could walk me to my parent's bakery!" "Sure Katniss, I guess. But I have to get Prim first." I can't beleive he said yes! And his sister is adorable. "I'll go with you." I say quickly as I don't want him to leave me.

We walk akwardly. Neither of us says anything. We don't touch or anything. This is not how I tought being near Peeta Everdeen was going to be like. We get up to Prim's class and she runs to Peeta giving hima great big bear hug. Then she looks over. I get nervous, maybe she doesn't want her brother near me. "Hi Katniss" Prim seems happy. I decide she is as sweet as she looks. "Do you want to come to the bakery?" I ask her, maybe I'll give her a cookie. "Yes, please" She said please, how cute is that.

We get to the bakery around a half hour later. Peeta is about to leave so I ask Prim "Do you want to try some of our new recipes Prim?" Prim is instantly excited and I know Peeta won't leave her alone with someone he barely knows. As I get our new cookies out I also get a slice of our new cake recipe, I know I'm allowed to because they aren't for sale yet. "Peeta, would you like some?" He does. I double what I got and bring it over. Prim's eyes have gotten as big as teacups. They both clearly love the food. as they are about to leave I ask "Peeta would you and Prim like to come tomorrow. I am sick of tasting new recipes by myself?" Prim begs "Oh Please Peeta please" and turns thosw big blue eyes against him. He gives in, I knew he would for Prim. He would do anything for her. But I know he is worried, this Saturday is her first Reaping. I hope neither of them goes...


	3. Chapter 2

**Omigosh ya'll are way too nice to me. I have tons of typos and stuff and I have way many alerts. Thanks so much, Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a friend and her family over and I wasn't aware until I got home and they didn't leave till like 9:30. **

**Chapter 2**

** Peeta's POV**

Today is Reaping Day. Katniss has had Prim over at her mother's apothecary shop everyday. Prim wants to be a healer now. Someone's knocking on the door. It's Katniss.

"Hi Peeta… I have something for Prim. And Good Luck." Katniss also has a gift for me, a kiss on the cheek. I'm left thinking, that maybe she really did like it when I came to the bakery. After she closes the door I look at the mush of fabric in my hands. It's a dress and shoes, or something. I'm not really sure, so I call Prim down. She squeals. I have no idea why.

"Prim, do you have any clue what this is?" I ask stupidly."Of course, it's a pretty dress I saw in the store the other day with Katniss and her Mom."

Katniss got Prim a dress? I am so confused, first she buys Prim a dress and the she ki… Oh… She likes me. I think. Maybe we are like a pet project of hers or something. Either way Prim has a new dress for the Reaping. But it's the one thing I can't protect her from.

**Katniss's POV**

Today is Reaping Day. I gave Prim a dress she liked earlier today. I don't know if she was excited, Peeta opened the door. The Reaping is starting now, my finger is still bleeding but now I know better than to try to make it stop with the hem of my dress. It will just stain. Effie Trinket walks up on stage, I heard this is her when she's toned down… I'd hate to see her toned up.

"Ladies first." She says that every year like she is saying it now.

"Primrose Everdeen!" WHAT! No! This can't happen, she's like my little sister. I have to. "I volunteer as tribute." My voice was soft and wobbly so I say it louder.

"I volunteer." Peeta has this horrified expression on his face as Prim ataches to my waist, she's crying. At the same time she's yelling "No Katniss don't go, you can't go!" Someone pulls her off me so I walk forward before she can grab me again.

"What's your name sweetie?"Effie asks me when I get on stage. 'Katniss Mellark." She looks confused but recovers quickly. "Ladies and Gentleman, Your District Twelve girl tribute, Katniss Mellark."

Now its time for a boy to be reaped. Effie reaches into the balland grabs a slip of paper.

"Peeta Everdeen!" Everyone looks shocked, but I'm sure I look horrified. I just saved his sister, now she has to deal with both of us gone. I have to deal with not being able to come home if I want him to live. I don't know who has it worse. Either way one of us has to die, and that will break Prim's heart. It will break my heart too…


	4. Chapter 3

**I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! But we all know I don't own the Hunger Games. So yeah. Thanks for all the support I've gotten, I had so many emails for alerts and things. I was waaay happy.**

**Chapter 3**

** Katniss's POV**

Prim is the first to come say goodbye, but she walks in with my mother.

"I'll take care of Prim, she can stay with us." Thank God for my mother I'd hate to see what Mrs. Everdeen would do to Prim now that the source of her food will be gone. At least Peeta will know someone is looking out for Prim, I know it will make him feel better.

Prim is crying "I'll miss you Katniss, if Peeta dies you have to win, I can't lose both of you."

"I promise Prim." She won't stop crying, but its obvious why. Then the Peacekeepers take them away.

**Peeta's POV**

Mrs. Mellark comes in with Prim and my mother, who slaps me across my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you get reaped! Where will I get food now!" She yells.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU UGLY OLD BAT!" That felt very good. I just didn't want to cuss in front of Prim because unlike her I do have some manners somewhere. She raises her hand to hit me, but Peacekeepers intervene.

"You will never be my mother, or Prim's" I yell as she's dragged off kicking, and cussing out the Peacekeepers, which is rather funny. Maybe she'll get a bullet it the head.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Prim your mother won't touch her, if she intervenes I'll tell the mayor what she just did, so he'll have to let me keep Prim." I look at Mrs. Mellark.

"Thank you." There is nothing more that I can say. Prim will have a home where she'll be taken care of. It makes me feel a bit better. This entire time Prim has been cuddled up next to me crying. I just hold her and rub her back.

"I'll try to win Prim." I tell her for comfort's sake.

"If you don't win try to make sure Katniss does." I know Prim really means this. It's time to go on the train, I think Prim and Mrs. Mellark went to see Katniss before me but I don't mind, she's saved Prim.

**I'm really sorry this one is so short. I had it all mapped out in my head but the minute I sat down at the computer I completely forgot what I was going to type.**


	5. Up for adoption

**So I really have no ideas for this story at al(Asyoucanseebymylackofupdates ) So it is up for adoption. Yeah, also I'm in a major Percabeth phase right now too… And I started high school. Soo yeah up for adoption. First to pm gets it.**


End file.
